


Out of Time

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Unconventional Plans, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Hanzo gets captured by a Talon-aligned gang. Expecting death or shipment to Talon’s main facilities, he does not expect a savior to come for him. Except one does.





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Young Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535428) by [nimnox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/pseuds/nimnox). 



Hanzo grunted as the goon punched his face again. Blood trickled from the skin cut open from their assault. He squinted at the boss in front of him, the leader of a street gang that aligned itself with Talon. He had been sent to a small fishing village in Southern Japan to investigate rumors of Talon activity and recruitment. He did not expect to be caught so quickly, a careless mistake on his part, and dragged to their hideout. His bow had been tossed across the room, taunting him with its presence so close and yet so far. How much time had passed since his capture and torture? A few hours? A couple days? He wasn’t certain.

  
“Alright, Shimada, now why would somebody like _you_ be in our territory? You spyin’ for Overwatch?” The boss of the gang growled, pulling out a dagger. He gave it a toss at Hanzo, the dagger slicing his shoulder in it’s flight before clattering onto the ground uselessly. “Oops, clumsy me.” He laughed.

 

“Your sadism is quite apparent.” Hanzo growled.

 

“Well you’ve been so stubborn for the past hour. We just had to rough you up a little.” The boss waved his hand dismissively.

 

“Hmph. Quite an understatement.” The archer snorted.

 

“Oh, you think we’re bad? Wait until the big boys get a hold of the fact we got you. We’re gonna get _rich_.” The boss leaned forward, looking directly into the eyes of the beaten yet defiant archer. “And you? I hear they turn guys with strong wills into pretty little playthings that kill.” He whispered.

 

“Is that supposed to frighten me?” He asked, sounding completely unamused at his words.

 

“Well, if you’re afraid of killin’ all your friends in Overwatch like a silent killing machine, then yeah.” The boss shrugged before standing up. “But if you think you’re so big and brave, I’ll just go tell em you’re h-” The door suddenly flung open, causing everyone in the room (except the bound Hanzo) to jump.

 

“Boss, boss! Miss Songbird’s here!”

 

“Wait, _the_ Songbird?” The boss tilted his head in confusion.

 

“As I live and breathe boss! She wants to perform for you and us!”

 

“For...me?” The boss blinked, surprised. “A famous little thing like her, performing for me and the boys?”

 

“She even promised us free autographs! She never gives out autographs! We’ll be rich!” The goon raved. The boss glanced to the beaten and bruised Hanzo, to the stairs, and then back to Hanzo.

 

“Why, that sounds like a lovely little distraction. Telling the big boys can wait, we can indulge ourselves in a little concert.” He looked to his right-hand man. “Come along, you aren’t getting out of seeing her.”

 

“Yes sir.” He nodded. He turned to Hanzo and gave him one last punch, earning another grunt from the archer before following his boss upstairs. He heard the door lock shut behind them and sighed, now alone in the room.

 

“Cassandra…” He whispered. “I did not expect you to be one for such risky plans.” He glanced up, hearing the familiar roar of water being bent and moved to her will. It actually was her, so close and yet so far. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to recover from their torture. Even muffled by walls, he could hear her song. He recognized the song she was singing for them, a song about a songbird, a sparrow, and a pair of dragons. She had told him that it was inspired by her trying to find him and Genji through the years after they disappeared from the face of the Earth (he knew exactly when: shortly after his attempted fratricide).

 

“Sparrow, stand by me!”

 

Cassandra’s cry echoed in the room above him, followed by the warcry of his brother and the roar of the dragon. The room above devolved into madness, the sound of blades clashing and guns firing and men screaming and (most likely) fleeing. The lock on the door was jiggled roughly from panic before the door opened.

 

“Kill that fucking archer before they g- oof!”

 

Hanzo watched as the boss suddenly slid down the stairs facedown, followed by Cassandra on his back. He saw the bloody mess that followed him. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

 

“Huh, not as bad as I thought would’ve happened.” Cassandra mulled. “Just a broken nose.” She slammed his head back on the ground, sending him into a state of unconsciousness, before she rushed over to him. Her outfit was deep red and black, golden filigree hanging from the waist and engulfing her top. On her head was a bright red flower, accented in gold and precious green jewels. “Hanzo, oh god I was worried about you when you didn’t come back!” She grabbed the discarded dagger behind him and began to work at his bonds.

 

“I am surprised you came to rescue me.”

 

“You thought I would leave you to die at Talon’s hands?” She asked, still focused on freeing him. Hanzo thought quietly about what he wanted to say.

 

“Not quite. I am surprised that _you’re_ here.” He glanced up. “And the others?”

 

“Tay, Gens, Diana, and Jesse followed me. Or more like I rounded them up to save yooou...ahah!” She pulled back. “Done, now let’s get you out of here!” She helped him up. Hanzo grit his teeth, not realizing how wounded he actually was. Cassandra hooked the Storm Bow back to his side using the Spear of Aquarius. “Jesse! Diana! Get the boss, we’re taking him back to base!” She called up the stairs before reaching over to get his quiver and arrows. Jesse and Diana stomped down the steps. Hanzo noticed that they weren’t what he expected of them. Jesse wasn’t in his usual outlandish garb but instead a black sweater and beanie. He did notice the cowboy boots. Whatever reason Cassandra had given him to ditch the outfit for this was not enough to completely get the cowboy off of him. Diana was also in the same outfit, except in a decent silver wig.

 

“I didn’t think you were actually gonna ride the fella’s back.” Jesse commented, hoisting him up over his shoulder. “Seems a bit extra, don’t cha think?”

 

“No more extra than Genji bringing out the dragon to scare out all the thugs. It’s too bad I couldn’t figure out a way to disguise him on short notice. What about the right-hand dude?”

 

“Taylor surprised him with her shield. He's taking a nap at the moment.” Diana chuckled. “She’s getting a handle on missions now, even if this one was pretty sudden."

 

“Yes yes, I’m aware of that, Winston will probably chew us out for doing something so brash.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “I’ll deal with the ape when we get into the airship and outta here. Now come on!” She gestured up the stairs. The four went up and Hanzo got a proper look at the room before him. It looked like a warehouse, covered with splattered blood, shattered glass, bullet shells, and discarded bloodied blades. In the center of the room was an upturned box.

 

“Watch your step.” Jesse warned.

 

“Got it.” Cassandra said, looking over to Taylor and Genji hoisting up the right-hand man to the truck outside. It looked pretty plain, from all appearances.  

 

“How di-”

 

“Save your questions until we’re outta here. Just because the gang’s scattered doesn’t mean they won’t regroup. Quickly, quickly!” Cassandra barked.

 

“Jeez, just like old times.” Jesse muttered as they made their way to the truck. Cassandra hoisted Hanzo into the back before helping Diana and Jesse. Taylor went to the driver’s seat, smoothing out her top and trying to look as ‘totally wasn’t just in a brawl’ as possible. Jesse hoisted himself into the back with Cassandra. Making sure the back of the truck was locked, Diana went to the front seat to sit with Taylor. It didn’t take long for them to start moving.  

 

“Jesse, Genji, make sure the two are kept unconscious. I don’t want them getting ideas of where they’re going until they’re in a cell.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Jesse nodded and sat next to the right hand man, taking a swig of what Hanzo presumed was whiskey from the canteen. Genji sat next to the boss, across from Hanzo and Cassandra.

 

“Ok, Han, please let me see your wounds.” Cassandra said, shifting to face Hanzo.

 

“I am fine. You need not con-”

 

“Liar. You could barely walk. They did a number on you, didn’t they?” Cassandra interrupted him before humming a song. Water began to form in her hands. She pressed her hand against his wounds, letting the water heal the injured archer. “Don’t let your pride get in the way of making sure these wounds don’t get infected or worse.”

 

“How did you find me?”

 

“When you didn’t come back with your report, I knew something was up. I sent Genji out to scout out your location and he found the warehouse you were being held at. So we...er...borrowed a truck and a box and made our way over. I used my starpower to feign wanting to dance for them and give them autographs. It’s rare I do give them out in the first place, don’t want to strain my wrist and all.” She chuckled a little before continuing. “At the height of the song, I gave Genji the cue to start attacking. What happened next was pure chaos.”

 

“You should’ve seen her brother.” Genji piped up. “She was jumping on their heads to get to where the boss was. Taylor charged in and knocked the big guy out with her shield so he couldn't stop her from stopping his boss and th-”

 

“She rode his back down the stairs to me. I saw that.” Hanzo said. He certainly was feeling a lot better thanks to her.

 

“So, uh, Cass, when can we get the wigs off? My head feels all itchy because of them.” Jesse asked. Cassandra looked out the window.

 

“...when we get to the airship, in case the gang decides to send a small group to harass us.”

 

“A lil partin’ gift.” Jesse sighed.

 

“Certainly no gift I want.” Cassandra replied disdainfully.

 

“You think taking out the leader is gonna get them out of Talon’s clutch?”

 

“...I don’t know. Perhaps some are desperate enough to stay with Talon. They did look young though, so perhaps we scared them into not wanting to associate themselves with the criminal organization anymore. We took their heads as well, so they’ll most likely have a harder time reorganizing into a cohesive gang.” Cassandra mused. “It’s hard to say. I hope so though, for all of our sakes.”   

 

The ride remained silent as the truck rolled through hills and valleys to where the airship was stationed. Hanzo found himself staring off into space, not wanting to drift into sleep in case they were attacked. His mind wandered back to Cassandra, who had also fallen silent. Despite her healing, his body still ached from the beating he endured. He leaned onto her, earning her arm around his shoulder. A part of him wondered what would’ve happened had she not taken the risk to seek him out, to save him from the street gang. His honor would’ve screamed to let him die a slow death from torture instead of seeking help from others or even accepting it.

 

But she was never one to care for honor. If she saw he needed help, she would try and help him, honor be damned. In a way, she was too kind for her own good. But he knew, deep down, that he needed her kindness.

  
_‘Perhaps I should indulge in a brief nap…’_ He thought, closing his eyes. He would mull over this when they were somewhere safer.  


End file.
